


The Littlest Survivor

by TheSilverFrames



Series: G1 Breeze Burst Stories [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Some Humor, kiddnapping in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: All live matters. In a war that has resulted in destruction, chaos and many many deaths, one little survivor is found by two mechs. The little survivor soon becomes attached to one of those mechs. The little survivor's past is scaring her. How will this change affect the Autobots?





	1. Injured and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, I have not seen all of G1 yet! So If I get anything wrong, I apologize!

“Anything Jazz?” A large frown came from said saboteur as he was addressed. “Nothin’, no vitals.” He let out a loud sigh as he looked over the body of an offlined Cybertronian in front of him. “Ah’m beginning to lose hope that anyone’s online in this area.” A few feet away from him, Prowl sat similarly to Jazz, looking over another offlined Cybertronian. “I am sad to say that I am beginning to agree with you.” Getting on his peds, Jazz finally looked over at Prowl, who had begun to stand as well. “Maybe we should start headin’ on back to the base. Ah don’t think we’re gonna have any luck findin’ survivors out here.” Prowl nodded in agreement. “I believe you are right.”

In silence the two mechs began to walk back to the space bridge located back in the now wrecked hub of this planet. They had been sent out by Prime after a frequency was sent to Teletran-1 requesting help from a planet inhabited by Cybertronians that managed to escape Cybertron after the war started. The Decepticons had found the planet and attacked before the Autobots had the chance to get there in time, leaving the planet and its inhabitants destroyed. It felt eerie, all around the two remains of structures lay about and all that was heard was the sound of rubble crunching under peds as the mechs walked.

Jazz’s optics scanned across the sight. He felt a twinge of guilt at the wrecked buildings and bodies strewn about the ground. _If only they had gotten there faster._ “Jazz,” Prowl’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced his way. “There is nothing we could have done.” Prowl didn’t look at him, choosing to keep his helm facing forward as to not look at the destruction that was all around him. “Ah know, ah know.” Jazz decided to copy Prowl and keep his helm forward. “Ah just wish there _was_ something we could’ve done.” He paused, then muttered; “Or at the very least...found someone online.”

Then a sound off in the distance stopped the mechs in their tracks. Jazz glanced over at Prowl. “Prowl? Is that-” Prowl cut him off. “Crying.” The sound was indeed that of crying, loud crying and wails of pain. The realization of the situation hit Jazz and his helm snapped around to stare at Prowl. “If there’s cryin’ then that means that someone’s online!” Prowl kept his helm forward and his optics narrowed.

“Indeed and if there is someone online then we need to follow Prime’s orders and bring them to the base for repairs and questioning.”

“Then we best be followin’ that cryin’ before whoever it is wonders off!”

And with that Jazz and Prowl sped up their walking, following the sound of the crying. They didn’t have to go very far to find the source. It took only a few Nanokliks for the sound to get louder. “I think I hear them up ahead.” Prowl noted, as the crying became more pronounced. Prowl rounded the corner of one of the broken buildings, expecting to find a mech or femme crying. What he did not expect was what he actually found. From the look that crossed Jazz’s faceplates he was not expecting this either.

Just little ways up ahead was a sparkling, a large piece of one of the broken buildings sat on it’s leg, pinning it in place. The sparkling was wailing and frantically trying to push the rock off it’s leg. Jazz, despite his shock, began to walk forward only to be stopped by Prowl’s arm blocking him. Prowl shot him a quick look before whispering; “We do not want to startle it.” Letting his arm fall back to his side he began to make his way toward the sparkling.

As he neared the sparkling he took in it’s appearance. The sparkling’s armor was lavender and dull purple, a few white stripes went down it’s legs and across it’s helm. Even further observations told Prowl that the sparkling was a femme. Once he was a few feet away from the sparkling her frantic movements suddenly halted and her helm snapped towards him, her wide optics looking directly into Prowl’s. The realization that someone she didn’t know was walking towards her caused the sparkling to grab her leg and pull on it frantically, trying to pry it out from under the rock and letting out loud static-y squeaks and chirps.

Pausing in front of the sparkling, he held his servos up as a worried expression crossed his faceplates. “Hey, calm down I am not going to hurt you.” The sparkling paused, looking up at him again as he sat next to her. “I only wish to help, will you let me help you lift the rock off your leg?” Upon hearing that he would help get the rock off her the sparkling nodded quickly. Gingerly grabbing the bottom of the rock and lifting it off the sparklings leg, he placed the rock down beside him before turning back to the sparkling. “There.” The sparkling looked down at her dented leg and frowned then poked at one of the dents. As soon as her finger touched her leg she jumped back and let out a loud yelp as pain shot up through the appendage.

Prowl’s servo shot out and quickly steadied the sparkling before she could fall over. “Careful, you do not want to hurt it more.” Prowl then looked down at her leg. “Can I look at your leg?” The sparkling immediately shook her head. “No! Hurts!” Coolant began to prick in the corner of her optics and she looked to be on the verge of crying again. “I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong with your leg, I promise I will not hurt you.” The sparkling stared up at him for a few Nanokliks before letting out a soft; “Ok.” Carefully Prowl lifted her leg and scanned it. _‘Hm, there's no internal damage but these dents are too severe for her self-repair system to fix. Our best option is to take her to Ratchet.’_

Placing her leg back onto the ground, Prowl looked down at the sparkling. “How did the rock fall on you?” Frowning, the sparkling pointed up at the closest wrecked building, a large chunk of the top of said building was missing. “Up there. I was running away from the mean people that were hurting us and t-the people hit the rock and i-it fell on me a-and they left me a-and…” The sparkling paused, coolant pricked in her optics once again and this time she burst into tears. “Hey, hey everything's okay. Calm down, calm down.”

Prowl began to stroke the trembling sparkling’s back. Jazz, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, frowned. _‘Poor kid.’_ He thought, before walking over to Prowl and the sparkling. He knelt down next to her. “Hey kid, it’s okay. Ya don’t have to tell us what happened.” He said softly. Immediately the sparkling jumped and let out a startled squeak. Prowl quickly steadied her again. “Hey, it’s okay.” He stroked the sparkling’s back comfortingly. “This is my friend Jazz,” He gestured to Jazz before shooting an irritated glare at him. “Who should be _waiting_ for me to _call_ him.”

Jazz merely smirked at him. “Sorry Prowler, but ah thought it be best for me to help. It looked like you were havin’ trouble.” He paused and chuckled. “And ah was bored.” The sparkling, who had calmed down again, looked up a Jazz. “Dazz?” She attempted to pronounce his name.

“Jazz.”

"Dazz.”

“Jah. Ah. Zz.”

“Dah. Ah. Zz.”

“Ya know what? Never mind.”

 _“ Anyway ,”_ Prowl cut in, shaking his helm and looking at Jazz. “I did a quick scan on her leg and I believe it would be best for us to take her to Ratchet and have him fix her.” This time the sparkling looked over at Prowl and tilted her helm innocently. “Watchet?” Prowl quickly put on the best fake reassuring face he could and explained; “Ratchet is a friend of ours, he is a doctor and he can fix your leg.” He then winced internally. _‘And has a huge temper.’_ Jazz then cut in, smiling warmly down at the sparkling. “So what do ya say kiddo, would ya be okay with goin’ with us to get your leg fixed?”

The sparkling nodded immediately at the idea of the pain going away. “Okie! Don’t wanna be hurt no more!” Jazz smiled at her enthusiasm and got to his peds. “Here, let me carry you.” Prowl offered, leaning down and carefully lifting her up, making sure to support her injured leg. “Ah’ll comm Prime and tell em’ we’re headin’ back.” Prowl gave him a quick nod of approval as they began walking. A soft click was heard from Jazz as he turned on his comm.

::Jazz to Prime.::

::Prime speaking.::

::We’ve just completed our mission and are heading back to the base, sir.::

::Did you find any survivors?::

::Just one, sir.::

::Only one?:

::Yes sir, only one and she’s injured. We’ll need Ratchet to be ready in the med-bay to treat her.::

::What kind of injury?::

::A deeply dented leg, no internal damage but too deep for self-repair to fix.::

::I see, I will inform Ratchet to have the med-bay prepared for her arrival, Prime out.::

Another click was heard as Jazz switched off his comm. Once the comm was off, Jazz felt a pair of optics fixed on him. Looking up he saw the blue optics of the sparkling staring up at him with confusion. “Ah just had to tell our boss to let Ratchet know we were bringin’ you, don’t worry.” Shrugging, the sparkling turned to look up at Prowl, this time taking on a questioning look. “What’s your name?” Prowl looked down at the sparkling and frowned. He realized that he hadn’t properly introduced himself, he had introduced Jazz but he had gone all this time without even telling the sparkling his name. “My name is Prowl, little one.” He finally answered.

The sparkling seemed to pause for a moment, thinking the name over before attempting to pronounce it. “Pwowl?” The name sounded odd to the little sparkling, almost foreign to her. “Close enough.” He replied, keeping his helm forward. “I’m Bweeze Burst.” The sparkling revealed, letting out a small yawn after the words left her mouth. Prowl hummed softly. “Pleased to meet you Breeze Burst.” Another yawn left her as Breeze Burst snuggled closely to Prowl. “Tank’ you for helping me Pwowl…” The words became soft before dropping entirely. Prowl glanced down at Breeze Burst and couldn’t help but smile. She had fallen into recharge.

“Aww, the little femme fell into recharge.” Jazz whispered, smiling at the adorable sight of a sparkling snuggled in Prowl’s arms. “Her energy levels were low when I scanned her. It is not surprising that she fell into recharge.” He explained. “Well, ya gotta admit she’s really dang cute while recharging.” Prowl looked down at Breeze Burst again. “I cannot deny it, she is very much adorable.” Jazz let out a chuckle and shook his helm. Even Prowl could have a sense of humor. The two mechs made it back to base within a few Breems. Luckily Breeze Burst had recharged through the space bridge and the walk back to the base.

As the two neared the entrance, the familiar face of Ironhide stood guard. Once he heard the mechs approach the entrance he looked up. He opened his mouth to greet and inform the two that they were the last two to return from the mission to look for survivors when his optics landed on the sparkling recharging in Prowl’s arms. He blinked, then rubbed his optics, once it became evident that he wasn’t seeing things and that there was indeed a sparkling in _Prowl’s arms_ he looked up at the two with a serious expression and silently demanded an explanation. Jazz obliged and explained the solar cycle’s previous events. “We found her on the mission, she was the only survivor that we found, her leg was pinned under a rock and now we need to take her to Ratchet so he can fix the dents in her leg.”

Ironhide paused to allow his processor to process the information then he slowly nodded and looked down at Breeze Burst’s damaged leg. “How bad’s the damage?” It was Prowl’s turn to explain. “No internal damage, but too severe for self-repair to fix.” Ironhide frowned. “Poor kid, well I better be lettin’ you two get down to the med-bay then, don’t want you gettin’ yelled at by Ratchet for makin’ him wait.” Saying their goodbyes, Jazz and Prowl began making their way down to the med-bay. Luckily for them no one was in the hallways so the two could avoid other mechs asking questions. When they entered the med-bay they expected for Ratchet to start going off on them for taking so long, since they decided to walk instead of transforming and driving, but seeing as this day seemed to love going against their expectations, that didn't happen.

Upon hearing the mechs enter, Ratchet stood up from where he had been sitting and glared at the two, fully prepared to scold the them for taking longer than they should have. Until his optics landed on Breeze Burst. Similar to Ironhide, Ratchet froze as his processer tried to comprehend the scene in front of him. Unlike Ironhide though, Ratchet managed to find his words or well...word. “What.” He pointed at Breeze Burst and looked up at them. Prowl frowned. “Did Prime not inform you that we found a survivor?” Ratchet nodded and frowned. “Yes, he did. He told me that she was injured and to be prepared for her arrival, but he didn’t tell me she was a sparkling.” Jazz cut in. “Well, Ah didn’t really tell em’ that she was a sparkling.”

Prowl slowly turned his helm to glare at Jazz. If looks could kill, Jazz’s spark would be obliterated at that moment. “You _neglected_ to tell our _leader_ that the _single survivor_ we found is a _sparkling_ ?” He asked slowly, voice cold. Jazz flinched and quickly rushed to explain himself. “Hey! Ah was more concerned with gettin’ her leg fixed then tellin’ Prime that she’s a sparkling!” Shaking his helm, Prowl let out an irritated sigh. Why was he not surprised? “ _Well_ , it appears that Jazz and I will have to inform Optimus Prime of our little guest’s age.” He looked up a Ratchet. “I trust that you will take care of her?” Finally managing to get over his initial shock, he nodded. “Yes, if the damages are like what Prime described then repairing her leg shouldn’t take that long at all, she’s in safe servos.” Prowl looked down at the sleeping little Breeze Burst then back up at Ratchet before carefully shifting her over into Ratchet’s arms. “We will return after we have reported to Optimus Prime.”

* * *

 About a Groon later Breeze Burst stirred from recharge, uncurling from the little ball she had put herself in, she stretched and let out a little yawn. She sat up and looked around the room. The room was unfamiliar to her, no one was in the room and she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was one of those nice mechs carrying her. _One of those nice mechs._ _‘Prowl.’_ Where was he? Carefully, she scooted to the edge of the berth and looked down. Due to her age and how small she was, to her it looked like the ground was really, really far away. Frowning, Breeze Burst grabbed the edge of the berth and carefully lowered herself over the edge. Dropping to the floor and steadying herself, Breeze looked around again until her optics landed on the exit.

Without a second thought, she walked out the door. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the entrance to one of the other rooms and peeked in. Inside, three mechs stood talking to each other. One of the three, the tallest one standing behind a table, was red and blue and had a mask-like thing on his face. She had no idea who he was. But she did recognize the other two mechs or in specific, the black and white door-winged mech standing in front of the table. “Pwowl!” Breeze ran into the room and up to Prowl. The mech in question’s helm shot down to look at Breeze, optics widening when they landed on the sparkling staring up at him.

“Breeze Burst,” Kneeling down, Prowl scooped up the little sparkling and frowned at her. “What in Primus are you doing here? You should be in the med-bay.” He muttered that last part more to himself than anyone else. Breeze Burst merely shrugged at the question. “Wanted to find you.” Frowning, Prowl shifted Breeze so that she was comfortably sitting on his hip and turned back to the mech behind the table. “I apologize sir, she’s not supposed to be here, I assumed that she would be in recharge for a little longer.” Mr. Mask didn’t seem to mind though. “That’s quite alright, I was planning on going with you to talk with her after we finished up here, but now it seems that won’t be necessary.” The masked mech’s optics shifted to look at Breeze.

As soon as the mech’s optics landed on Breeze her own optics widened. She didn’t know what it was, his odd sounding voice, the fact that the mask he wore hid his mouth or just the fact that she didn’t know who he was, but she felt fear from being around this unknown mech with his optics on her. Quickly she hid her face in Prowl’s shoulder, letting out a small almost inaudible squeak from her vocalizer. “Aww, looks like she’s shy.” Jazz cooed. The masked mech chuckled. “It would appear so, Prowl would you like to introduce me to our small guest?” Nodding to him, Prowl gently stroked Breeze’s back. “Breeze Burst, this mech is not going to harm you. This is Optimus Prime, our leader.” Breeze slowly looked up at Prowl and tilted her helm. “Leader?”

“Yeah, leader of the Autobots. He keeps us all in line and gives us orders.” Jazz explained as he walked over to stand next to Prowl. Breeze gave him a confused look. “A-autabots? What’re autabots?” Once again her pronunciation was off. “The autobots are a group of Cybertronians currently protecting earth from our enemies, the Decepticons.” Prime explained as simply as he could. “They mean?” Prime chuckled. “Yes, they are indeed quite mean young one.” Prowl frowned upon hearing Breeze’s question. She seemed to not know who the Decepticons were. _‘How could she not know who they are? They attacked her home.’_ He wondered, before looking at Optimus Prime. “What was it that you wished to talk to Breeze Burst about, sir?”

“I wished to ask the basic questions like what her name was, how old she was and about her creators.” When the word “Creators” left Prime’s mouth, Breeze froze up and her optics widened. Out of the corner of his optics, Prowl caught the look of shocked fear on Breeze’s face and looked over at her with concern. “Breeze Burst? What is wrong?” Breeze didn’t seem to hear the question, she began to tremble and coolant pricked in her optics. Then, before Prowl had a chance to try and calm her down, she burst into tears and clung to Prowl like her spark depended on it. “Breeze? Hey, hey, what has you upset, little one?” The little sparkling continued bawling. “S-Sire! Carrier! T-They _gone_!!” Now it was Jazz and Prime’s turns to be concerned. “What do you mean “gone”?” Prime asked softly, rounding the table to stand in front of Prowl.

“T-The mean people c-came an-an’ S-Sire an’ Carrier told me to wun! An’ I did an-an’ they took Sire an’ Carrier!!” Breeze cried, voice full of sorrow. The three mechs shared knowing glances at each other. Each of them knew what the fate of Breeze Burst’s creators was. If the Decepticons had taken them from their planet then that means they were more than likely offlined. Jazz felt his spark break at seeing the little sparkling bawling into Prowl’s shoulder. A sparkling so young should never have to go through the pain of losing their creators. Reaching out, he gently stroked Breeze’s back to give her some comfort. Prowl also felt his spark hurt at the sight of the little sparkling wailing her little spark out. “Want Sire an’ Carrier! Want em’ back!!”

All mechs glanced at each other again. How do you comfort a sparkling in this scenario? Prowl rocked his body slowly, whispering soft words of comfort to Breeze in hopes of calming her down. “Shh, little one. Shh, everything is okay. Just calm down…” It takes a few good kliks, but the sparkling eventually calmed down to little sniffles and hiccups. Prowl smiled softly at her. “Feeling better?” Breeze lifted her helm to look up at Prowl and rubbed her optics. “Uh-huh, better an’ tired.” Jazz chuckled. “Well, after all that cryin’ Ah would be tired too.” Breeze nuzzled her head into Prowl’s shoulder, letting out a little yawn. “Perhaps you should take a little stasis nap, you will feel a lot better after you wake up.” Breeze didn’t respond, she just shut her optics and slipped into recharge.

After making sure that she was really in recharge, Prowl looked up at Optimus Prime with a frown. “Sir, what are we going to do with her?” Surely they would keep her right? She had nowhere to go. “Seeing as her planet is destroyed and her creators are...gone. I believe it would be best for her to remain on earth with us.” He didn’t know why, but Prowl felt a huge wave of relief rush over him. “Then, who’s gonna watch her? Are we all gonna take turns or somethin’?” Jazz questioned. “I believe it should be a group effort. I will inform the others of our little friend.” Optimus dismissed the two mechs. After entering the hallway, Prowl looked down at Breeze Burst and felt a strange feeling that he couldn’t place. _It was going to be very interesting around here for a while._


	2. Reflections, Kid Games, Time Out and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split up into four segments because I couldn't think of a full chapter idea.

Two earth weeks had passed since Breeze Burst had been introduced to the Autobots. It didn’t take long for the Autobots to figure out that Breeze Burst was extremely shy. When Optimus tried to introduce her to the other Autobots, by gathering them all into a room, the poor thing began shaking and nearly burst into tears for the fourth time that solar cycle. Since then all the Autobots had made sure to be careful when trying to get to know the little sparkling.

Even the humans scared her. When she met Spike and Spark-plug for the first time, she screamed and ran away from them. She still hasn’t really gotten used to seeing them. Prowl reflected on the last two weeks as he sat in his office going over datapads. Prime’s orders for watching Breeze being a group effort appeared to have gone out the window because Breeze Burst seemed to only want to be around Prowl.

Everywhere Prowl went, Breeze followed closely behind.The only other person she seemed to like being around was Jazz. That wasn’t all that surprising, Jazz could make friends with anyone and he was with Prowl when they found her. But she wanted to be around Prowl most of the time. Even when he was working on datapads, Breeze would come in and sit with him. In fact, she at one point mistook Bluestreak for Prowl and proceeded to follow him around for the solar cycle. Bluestreak didn’t even realise she was following him until someone pointed it out. When Breeze Burst realised that Bluestreak _wasn’t_ Prowl, she made a face that Mirage described as; “Looking as though you kicked her pet.” and Bluestreak had to bring the little sparkling to Prowl so she would calm down.

Prowl found this odd, most sparklings were full of energy and loved running around. But Breeze Burst didn’t like to make her presence known. That didn’t mean she didn’t like playing. Prowl had caught a few quick sights of her and Jazz playing little games together with some human toys that Spike had bought for her. But she seemed content with just sitting quietly on Prowl’s lap watching him go over datapads. This utterly stumped Prowl. He had no idea why she was so attached to him.

The other Autobots thought it was adorable. Spike had mused that Breeze’s habit of following Prowl was akin to a duckling. When Prowl questioned what he meant by that, Spike explained. “When ducklings hatch from their eggs they assume the first thing they see is their mother and they follow it around.” Prowl was embarrassed by this comparison. He was no duck.

Breeze was no duckling. Her thinking of _Prowl_ as a parent? That seemed unlikely to him. She just lost her creators, there is no way she thought of him that way. _To him at least._ But the parallels were there. Breeze followed him everywhere, she came to him when she needed something, she hid behind him when she was scared and she quietly watched him while he worked. Prowl shook his helm, pushing these thoughts out of his processor.

Breeze Burst didn’t think of him as a parent. The likely explanation was that since he was the one that got the rock off her and comforted her, she thought of him as the safest mech to go to. Prowl didn’t pause his work when he heard the sound of his office door sliding open. He only stopped when he heard the familiar sound of little peds walking around his desk. As he suspected, when he turned and looked down, he was met with the familiar face of Breeze Burst staring up at him.

“Breeze Burst, I thought you were playing with Jazz?” He asked softly. “Was. Wanted to watch you.” She then lifted her arms up and proceed to make “grabby-hands” with her little servos. _Then that strange feeling came back again._ Leaning down Prowl gently picked up Breeze and sat her in his lap. He’d become slightly used to this little routine of theirs. Breeze would go off, play by herself or with Jazz, then she’d come into his office, sit on his lap and watch him work.

Still, he would admit that he found the routine a little strange. “Don’t you like playing with Jazz, Breeze?” Prowl looked down at her. “I will be working for a while this solar cycle, don’t you think that is boring?” Breeze looked up at Prowl and shook her helm. “Uh-uh, I wike watching you read.” She paused and giggled. “You make funny faces when you do!” She pointed up at his face to emphasize her statement.

Prowl frowned. Did he really do that? He did get really immersed in his work, but enough to make faces? That doesn’t seem like something he would do. Breeze’s giggling snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and raised an optic range. “What is so funny?” Breeze pointed up at his face again and grinned. “You’re making a funny face wight now!” Prowl blinked. Okay, _maybe_ he did make faces when he was concentrating...or thinking. But there was no way he would admit to that.

 

“I am not.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“ _No_ , I am not!”

 

“ _Yes_ , you are!”

 

“ _NO I-_ ugh, nevermind.”

 

Breeze lets out a burst of giggles. Losing an argument to a sparkling...Prowl didn’t know whether to be ashamed of that or indifferent. Sighing and shaking his helm, he went back to reading his datapads. Breeze Burst stifled her giggles and silently watched him, occasionally glancing up at him and grinning when he made a funny looking face. _Breeze Burst didn’t think of him as a parent._ In his optics, she thought of him as a _friend_ and he could deal with that.

* * *

 Prowl walked down the hall towards Jazz’s quarters. He was looking for Breeze Burst. She didn’t come into his office that solar cycle, it had become so routine that her not coming in was jarring and a little worrying. He was getting one of those strange feelings he got occasionally around Breeze. Was she okay? Is she still playing with Jazz? Is she just hiding? _Did she take his question from a few Solar cycles ago the wrong way?_ That last thought was the most worrying. When he asked if she had enjoyed playing with Jazz he wasn’t implying that she should stop coming into his office to watch him work and for her to just play with Jazz.

He was only asking because he found it surprising for a sparkling to like silently watching someone work. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t like having her watch him, quite the opposite actually, he had come to enjoy having the sparkling sit in his lap and watch him as he read datapads. _He truly hoped she hadn’t taken it the wrong way._ Finally he stood in front of his destination, the door to Jazz’s quarters. He frowned at the door. _What if she was hurt?_ She could have been playing with Jazz and could’ve gotten hurt!

 _‘Push those thoughts out of your processor Prowl, just focus on finding Breeze Burst.’_ If he continued to work himself up like this he would spend so much time worrying that he wouldn’t spend enough time actually searching for her. Had Prowl not been the only one that watched after Breeze Burst he wouldn’t be this worried. The only other mech that watched after her was Jazz. And Jazz was...Jazz wasn’t the most responsible of mechs. Jazz was a mischievous mech and he liked to pull pranks. Jazz could be described as a troublemaker or a full grown youngling. 

You know what, _scratch that_ , Prowl _was_ the only one that watched after Breeze Burst. Prowl keyed in his passcode, since he was The Second in Command he had a code that opened all doors, though he only used it for emergencies, and the door slid open. Prowl really didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but he didn’t expect this...whatever this was. Jazz laid on the ground on his back, an over exaggerated look of fear on his faceplates.

Breeze Burst stood atop his stomach, a blue blanket tied around her neck, laughing and holding a pillow. Sideswipe was also there, oddly enough, on his knees next to Jazz and Breeze, holding a plastic sword in his servo and grinning like a mad-mech. The scene wasn’t the strangest thing, oh no, the _strangest_ thing would be what they were sitting under. All around them were various pillows stacked up and strewn about the floor, dozens of blankets covered the tops of the pillows, draping over them, a few chairs were also under the structure, seemingly holding parts of it up.

Prowl just stood there staring at the scene in complete and utter confusion. So many questions ran through his processor. What was this? _What was going on?_ Why was Sideswipe there? _Did he and Breeze Burst become friends?_ If so, when? _Why was Jazz on his back?_ Was he hurt? _Why was Breeze Burst standing on top of him?_ Why was a blanket tied around her neck? But the biggest question he had on his processor was, what the _slag_ was that thing they were sitting under??

When the three bots realized that the door had opened, they all looked up at him. There were a few seconds of silence as the three bots stared at Prowl who, behind his emotionless expression, was attempting to rack his processor to try and comprehend the situation. Finally, Breeze Burst broke the silence. “Hi Pwowl!” The little femme grinned and waved her free servo excitedly at the stunned mech. Prowl finally managed to find his voice and pointed at the structure the three were under. “What?” Jazz immediately pointed his servo at Breeze Burst.

“Ah swear it was the kid’s idea, not mine!” That was a very obvious lie. Breeze glared down at Jazz then hit him in the face with the pillow she was holding and crossed her little arms. “Sure Dazz, bwame it on the sparkwing!” Jazz let out an embarrassed little chuckle. Sideswipe chuckled as well, shooting Jazz a smug look. “Wow Jazz, scolded by a sparkling.” Jazz made a face at Sideswipe then turned his helm to look back up at Prowl.

“Ya okay Prowler? Ya didn’t fry your logic circuits again did ya?” Prowl shook his helm. “You did not answer my question.” Jazz and Sideswipe both grinned. “It’s a pillow fort!” Prowl simply blinked. “Pillow...fort?” Breeze had gotten off Jazz and he sat up. “Yeah, Pillow fort! Ya know, where you get a bunch-a pillows and blankets and build a fort out of them!” Sideswipe joined in. “It’s a human thing, Spike told us about it.” Okay, that answered what the structure was, but what were they doing under it?

“And what were you doing?” Breeze Burst smiled up at him. “Pwaying heroes! Dazz is the bad guy, Sides is my sidekick an’ I’m the hero!” Oh, now it made sense. They were playing pretend. That made way too much sense. “I see.” Breeze looked up at him with an expectant look. “Do you wanna pway with us Pwowl?” Prowl frowned and shook his helm. “I am afraid I cannot, I have a lot of work to do this Solar cycle.”

Breeze’s face fell and Prowl felt a twinge of guilt. “But if I finish early I will come play with you.” That seemed to cheer her up. Sideswipe’s optics widened and his jaw dropped. Did Prowl just...? His confusion only heightened as Prowl waved goodbye to Breeze and left the room. Slowly he turned to look down at Jazz. “Who was that and what did he do with Prowl??” Both Jazz and Breeze Burst began to laugh while Sideswipe just stared at them.

Work took longer than he had expected, he didn’t need to look outside to know that it was night, he only hoped that Breeze Burst wasn’t too upset with him. Quickly walking down the hallway and up to Jazz’s door. He once again typed in his passcode and walked in when the door opened. He opened his mouth to explain why it took so long for him to finish his work only to stop when he saw the sight in front of him. He smiled softly. The pillow fort was still up and inside had to be one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen.

Sideswipe was seemingly absent, presumably he had left earlier. Jazz laid on his back, helm hung back on one of the pillows and mouth hung open. He was in recharge. Breeze Burst laid on his chest, the blue blanket was still tied around her neck, snuggled up closely to him. She too was in recharge. Jazz had an arm wrapped around the little Sparkling, keeping her from falling off his chest. Prowl shook his helm and let out a soft chuckle. He took a few pictures with his internal camera. Why waste a good opportunity to take a good picture?

After all, having a photo that he could embarrass Jazz with could be useful. Even Prowl could be a bit mischievous sometimes. Plucking a blanket from the pillow fort, being careful as to not make the fort cave in, he gently placed it over the two recharging bots. He stood back up and looked over the scene again. _There was that feeling again._ That strange feeling that he seemed to get whenever he was around Breeze Burst. Shaking it off, he turned and walked to the door. He clicked off the lights and cast a glance back at the two, before walking out the door. _‘Jazz was like a grown youngling. But that made him a good friend for Breeze Burst.’_ Prowl mused as he walked down the hallway towards his own quarters.

* * *

Prowl sighed in irritation and glared down at the two bots standing in front of him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Breeze Burst would get herself into trouble. He expected that it would be Sideswipe that would create mischief with her. He didn’t expect for it to be Jazz to help her cause trouble or for it to be on this scale.

He honestly shouldn’t be surprised. Jazz was a mischievous mech, Breeze Burst was an easily persuaded sparkling, the combo was just asking for trouble. They were in the Rec-Room and the place was covered in feathers. Feathers on the floor, on the chairs, on the tables, the only places that seemed to be absent of feathers were the walls and ceiling.

He almost didn’t want to know why they put feathers all over the place. This whole situation wouldn’t bother him so much if it weren't for the fact that some of the feathers had gotten stuck in Sideswipe and Ironhide’s joints, making them have to go visit a very irate Ratchet so he could remove them. Managing to keep himself from snapping, Prowl calmly stared at the two. “Explain, _now_.”

Jazz flinched at Prowl’s sickeningly calm tone and Breeze Burst whimpered. “We were bored and ya knew how we have to throw out a lotta pillows because our helms sometimes rip em’ up?” Prowl nodded. “Well, me and Breezy thought it would be funny to take some of the feathers and uh...decorate the Rec-room with em’ and ya gotta admit, it was funny!”

Prowl frowned and processed the information. “So, because you two were bored, you took the feathers from ripped up pillows and strew them around the Rec-room and got Ironhide and Sideswipe sent to Ratchet with feathers in their joints?” Jazz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well...when ya put it like that, it sounds kinda dumb.”

Breeze’s helm shot up and her optics widened upon hearing about Ironhide and Sideswipe. “We hurt someone!?” Prowl shook his helm. “No, you didn’t hurt them. But you did get them sent to the Med-bay to get feathers removed from their joints, which was more than likely uncomfortable.” He stated calmly, making Breeze frown and look at the ground in shame. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. _She didn’t mean to hurt anyone!_ She just thought this would be funny!

“It was Dazz’s idea, Pwowl! I didn’t mean to hurt anybody!” Breeze Burst didn’t want Prowl to be mad at her and it was true, Jazz did come up with the idea. Jazz’s helm shot to look down at Breeze.

 

“Hey! Ya went along with it!”

 

“But you didn’t say we’d hurt anybody!”

 

“That’s ‘cause I didn’t know we’d hurt anyone!”

 

_“But-!”_

 

“That's it!” Prowl exclaimed, silencing the two guilty bots. He rubbed the sides of his helm to calm himself down before pointing both servos at the corners of the room. “Both of you are going to timeout.” Coolant sprang up in Breeze’s optics and she obeyed Prowl’s orders, walking over to the corner and facing it with a little sniffle. Jazz, on the other hand was very adamant about objecting to the punishment.

“Ah’m a full grown mech!” He yelled, sounding offended at the idea of being put in timeout like a sparkling. Prowl glared darkly at Jazz. With Breeze Burst in the corner, he held back nothing and the look sent a chill down Jazz’s back. “Do I look like I care?” He asked once again in that sickeningly calm tone. “No…” His voice wavered a bit. Prowl snapped his fingers and pointed at the corner. “Corner. _Now._ ”

Jazz jumped and quickly ran over to the corner. Prowl grabbed a nearby chair, brushed off the feathers and sat down. He kept his optics on the two bots, he had a set time in his helm for them to stand in the corners. Jazz struggled to stay still in the corner, he fidgeted and really wanted to leave. Prowl smirked at the struggling mech and took a picture. The more embarrassing pictures to taunt Jazz with, the better.

Breeze Burst kept her optics firmly on the corner. Coolant was freely rolling down her cheeks. Prowl was mad at her. She didn’t want Prowl to be mad at her. She just wanted to do something funny! Prowl kept an optic on his internal clock and after five kliks he decided that Breeze had watched the corner for long enough.

“Breeze Burst, you may come out of the corner now.” Breeze didn’t need to be told twice. She quietly shuffled out of the corner and up to Prowl, stopping just in front of him. She looked up at him with a pitiful look. “I’m sowwy Pwowl.” She sniffled and rubbed her optics. “Pwease don’t be mad at me.” Prowl leaned down and picked up the sniffling sparkling.

Placing her on his lap, Prowl pulled her into a hug, one of his servos stroking the back of her helm. “I was never mad at you, Breeze Burst. I only sent you to timeout for you to understand that what you and Jazz did was wrong, understand?” Breeze nodded her helm and snuggled closer to Prowl’s chest. Prowl looked up and noticed that Jazz had turned around and was smiling at him. “Jazz, you’re supposed to be in the corner.”

 

“Wha- but ya let her out of the corner!”

 

“Yes, but your time is not over yet. Turn around.”

 

Begrudgingly, Jazz turned around and faced the corner once again. He let out a loud groan. “Prowler, this ain’t faaaaiiiirrrr!! Why do ah gotta stay in the corner longer?” Prowl rolled his optics. “One, because you decided to back talk me. Two, because you are much older than Breeze Burst so you should know better. And three, if you keep talking I will add more kliks to your time, you still have two kliks left.” Jazz let out another groan and let his helm bang against the corner.

He would rather be put in the brig then stare at this corner. Prowl chuckled softly at Jazz, if it had this effect on him, then maybe he should use this punishment on him more often. The two kliks passed by slowly and finally Prowl allowed him to leave the corner. “Alright Jazz, you may leave the corner now.” Jazz had never been happier to hear something in his life. “Finaaalllllly!” He left the corner and walked up to Prowl.

“Now, what did we learn?” Prowl asked, more to Jazz than Breeze. Jazz pouted. “Not to pull pranks when you’re in the base.” Prowl glared at him. “Not to cause twouble?” Breeze Burst asked. “Correct, now,” Prowl stood

up and sat Breeze Burst back on the floor. “I want both of you to clean up all the feathers out of this room.” Jazz opened his mouth to object, only to be cut off by Breeze Burst. “Okie Pwowl!” Prowl didn’t give Jazz a chance to object, he simply waved goodbye and left the room without a word. Later that solar cycle, he went to check on the two only to find the Rec-Room completely feather free.

* * *

 Prowl sat silently in his office, looking over datapads. He heard the familiar sound of the door sliding open. _‘It must be that time again.’_ Prowl thought. He then heard the sound of little peds walking around his desk. He turned and looked down at his little guest, only to be met with Breeze Burst hanging her helm and not looking at him. Frowning, Prowl turned his chair around to face the sparkling.

“Breeze Burst, what is wrong?” Breeze didn’t say anything, she just kept her helm down. Then she let out a few little sniffles. Now Prowl was really concerned. Placing a finger under her chin, Prowl lifted her face up to look at him. Breeze’s face was wet with coolant and she looked absolutely pitiful. “Breeze, little one, what happened? Why are you crying?” Breeze’s little body trembled. “Pwowl...I-I miss Sire an’ Carrier.”

Oh. Now he understood. Leaning down, Prowl gently picked up Breeze Burst. He pulled her into his chest and began stroking her back. As he expected, she began to sob into his chest. He should have expected this. A sparkling at her age losing their creators would come with many problems, both internal and external.

“I miss em’ Pwowl! I want em’ back!” Breeze Burst wailed. Prowl felt his spark break at the sound of her little broken voice. She was so young. She didn’t deserve to go through this kind of pain. No one did. “I know, little one, I know.” He whispered softly. Prowl felt the little sparkling trembling in his arms. He felt really worried now. “Shh, It’s okay Breeze. I am here for you.”

He slowly rocked the sobbing little sparkling and continued to whisper comforting words to her. A few Kliks passed, eventually Breeze Burst calmed down and just sat contently in Prowl’s arms. “Better, little one?” She nodded. “Would you like to stay with me while I work?” Another nod. Turning his chair back around, Prowl picked up one of the datapads and kept an arm around Breeze Burst. Within a few nanokliks Breeze slipped off into recharge. Prowl looked down at her and smiled sadly. The poor thing had been through a lot.

 _‘I hope she does not blame herself for her creator’s deaths.’_ Because it wasn’t her fault. Her creators were trying to protect her. If she did blame herself...then he would do everything he could to help her realize that it wasn’t true. _There is was._ That feeling again. He had come to accept this feeling, despite not really knowing what the feeling was. Well, whatever it was he would deal with it. Perhaps it was just him feeling fondness for this little sparkling? _He didn’t really know..._


	3. "Where are you?"

It had been two orbital cycles since Breeze Burst had been discovered by Prowl and Jazz and introduced to the autobots. Since her introduction the little sparkling had seemingly gotten used to her new surroundings. She could now freely walk around the base without getting lost. She also got slightly used to being around all the other new bots. She was still very shy, but now she would to talk with the others without always seeming terrified. She even made a few more friends. But she still kept up her routine of visiting Prowl and watching him work. She may not understand all of what he was doing, but it was all worth it to watch him make funny faces...and she just liked to be around him.

Right now Breeze Burst was searching for Jazz. She wanted someone to play with her and everyone else she asked was either working or busy. Jazz was the last mech she could think of to ask. Prowl currently wasn’t in the base right now. He and a few other autobots were out on a mission and he wasn’t scheduled to be back until later that solar cycle. She didn’t really understand what the mission was about, but regardless with Prowl gone she felt lonely. Whenever Prowl wasn’t around, Breeze Burst felt upset. She didn’t like being away from him for too long. When she was with Prowl she felt safe, like nothing bad could happen to her. Without him it felt like something was missing, like something really, truly bad would happen. She really liked Prowl, unlike what some of the other bots would say, he was really nice and he didn’t mind her being around him.  
  
Jazz was the only other bot she felt a similar feeling to. She thought of him as a really good friend. He was really funny and she sometimes thought of him as a full-grown sparkling. Breeze had looked around the base, but she still couldn’t find Jazz. Finally, she asked Sideswipe if he knew where Jazz was. He told her that Jazz had said something about going outside earlier. She thanked him and made her way to the base entrance. She peeked out the entrance and looked around. She’d been outside a few times with Prowl or Jazz, so finding Jazz shouldn’t be so hard, right?  
  
Walking out into the desert, Breeze looked around. Jazz didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. She frowned. Where was he? Did he leave to go to the city or something? “Dazz? Where are you?” She walked around for about a klik, she wasn’t far from the base, thinking maybe he was driving around or something, when a noise coming from the sky stopped her in her tracks. It started off quiet, then slowly became really loud. Breeze covered the sides of her helm and let out a whine. She hated loud noises. She looked up to try and find the source of the sound.  
  
Above her, a small group of what looked to be bots flying seemed to be the source. Breeze tilted her helm in confusion. The only autobot she knew that could fly was Skyfire, she hadn’t seen any other bots that could fly since she was on her home planet. The bots then seemed to take notice of her because they slowed their flying, then they landed in front of her. When they did Breeze jumped and let out a frightened squeak. The bots stood tall above her, glaring down at her small frame. All of them looked terrifying to the little sparkling. There were three of them and they all looked almost identical. One was red, white and blue. One was purple, black and white and one was blue, black and white.

The red mech had a look of annoyance and uninterest while other two mechs had menacing looks on their faceplates. Then the blue mech grinned, causing her to tremble. He looked to the purple mech. “Looks like we’re pretty lucky, eh?” He asked. The purple mech grinned. “It appears we are, who would’ve guessed that she’d be out here _all by herself._ ” He said those last three words in an extremely dark tone. Breeze whimpered and started scooting away from the three mechs. She didn’t like the look on the two’s faceplates.

They looked... _evil_ . “Now we won’t have to deal with those _annoying_ autobots just yet.” The purple one said. Breeze’s optics widened. What did they mean? Were they going to hurt the autobots? But why? The autobots were nice...“Will you two **SHUT UP** already and just **GRAB** the sparkling!!” The red mech suddenly exclaimed, causing Breeze Burst to let out a panicked squeak at the unexpected loud noise. She quickly spun around and started running as fast as her little peds would allow her. “Dazz!! ‘Sides!! _Someone!!_ HELP!!” She screamed. Sand began to kick up behind her as she sprinted towards the base. “HEY! Get back here!!” She didn’t listen, she only kept running.

Then she felt servos grab her from behind and lift her up. She cried out in fear as the mech that grabbed her placed her under his arm. “Lemme go!! Put me down!!” Breeze banged her little servos on his back and struggled, but to no avail. She put one of her servos on his arm and tried to push herself free. The mech started flying away from the base. Now she was extremely terrified. She began to cry and scream. She didn’t want to be taken away! She didn’t know who these mechs were!

What were they going to do to her? Were they going to _hurt_ her? “Dazz!! Pwowl!! Someone!!! PWEASE HELP ME!!!” She watched in fear as the base started becoming smaller and smaller. What if she never gets to see the autobots again? Her friends...her new family...Jazz, Sideswipe, Bluestreak... _Prowl._ “P-Pwowl!!” She shot one of her servos out as if to try and grab at the base. She couldn’t leave her new family, they meant everything to her! And Prowl... _he meant so much to her._

“ **SIRE!!!** ”

* * *

 

Prowl frowned as he, Sunstreaker and Ironhide entered the base. It was...surprisingly quiet. As the three walked down the hallway to Primes office, everyone they walked past shot Prowl worried and distressed looks. _‘Why are they all staring at me like that?’_ He thought, then his frown deepened. _‘Did Jazz and Sideswipe team up again?’_ He prayed to Primus that that was not the case. Sunstreaker and Ironhide had taken notice of the odd stares the other mechs were giving Prowl and gave each other a questioning glance. Ironhide tapped Prowl’s shoulder plate. “Prowl, did ya do somethin’? Why’s everyone givin’ ya those strange looks?” Prowl shook his helm. “I haven’t done a thing, I do not know why they’re giving me those looks.” Finally, they reached Prime’s office and to their surprise, he was standing outside the door, as if he was waiting for them.

Prime watched as the three mechs walked up to him. Prowl opened his mouth to give their report on the mission, but Prime cut him off. “Prowl, I need to speak with you.” Prime said in a serious tone, then he shot a quick look to Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Despite both of them being extremely confused, the two got the message and left the two mechs alone to talk. Prowl watched as the two walked off and around the corner, then he turned to look up at Prime with a large confused frown. “Prime sir, what is going on? Everyone is acting very strange. Did something happen? I keep getting odd looks from everyone.” Prime didn’t answer for a few nanokliks before letting out a heavy sigh. “Everything will be explained Prowl, please come with me.” Prowl didn’t get a chance to object as Prime turned and began walking off.

Prowl followed closely behind. Prime led him to the main area of the base where Teletraan-1 was located. Prowl immediately took notice of the small group of mechs setting at a table set up in front of Teletraan-1. Jazz, Bluestreak, Mirage, Sideswipe and Ratchet all looked up upon hearing the two mechs enter. All their gazes fell on Prowl and once again all of them were worried or distressed. Prime wordlessly guided him over to the table and motioned for him to sit in the seat next to Jazz. Prowl did as he was instructed and sat down. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and it was making him feel very uneasy. He looked to Jazz for some sort of explanation, but Jazz merely kept his helm facing Prime. Prowl followed his gaze and watched as their leader circled the table, then stood at the head of it. “By now, all of whom that have been on the base for this solar cycle know of the event that has transpired in the past groon.”

All the mechs, aside from Prowl, nodded their helms sadly. Prime then turned and gestured to Teletraan-1. “Teletraan-1’s cameras managed to catch the...unfortunate event, Teletraan-1 can you please play the recording from a groon ago?” Teletraan-1 sprung to life, responding with an; “Of course, Prime.” A video screen then popped up and began to play. The scene was of the outside of the base, the long desert land was bare. For a few kliks nothing happened, then a small figure walked out into the camera view. Prowl squinted his optics to try and make out said figure, but it didn’t really help much. “Teletraan-1, please zoom in on the figure.” Prime asked. Teletraan-1 complied and the video focused in on the lone figure on the screen. Prowl blinked in surprise when the figure came into focus. It was Breeze Burst.

The little femme looked around for a few kliks then she began to walk forward. She didn’t go far when she stopped and put her servos on her helm, seemingly grimacing. A sound similar to an engine came from the video followed by a faint whine. Prowl assumed the whine came from Breeze Burst as the little sparkling didn’t like loud noises. Then she looked up at the sky. Prowl was now terribly confused, this didn’t explain anything, if anything, it only confused him further. At first it just looked like Breeze Burst went outside to look for something, but why did she look up at the sky like that and what was that sound? His question was soon answered because three familiar mechs landed directly in front of her. Prowl’s optics widened and his doorwings twitched. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp stood in front of Breeze, glaring down at the little sparkling.

Thundercracker grinned, then he and skywarp said something, but they were too far from the camera for the recorder to pick it up. “Will you two **SHUT UP** already and just **GRAB** the sparkling!!” Starscream exclaimed, the camera managing to pick it up due to his overly loud and high pitched voice. Prowl felt his frame tense up at that command, by now he had his full attention on the screen. In the back of his helm a small thought sprang forward, he quickly pushed it away, praying to Primus for that to not be the outcome of this video. Breeze spun around quickly and began running back in the direction of the base. “Dazz!! ‘Sides!! _Someone!!_ HELP!!” She screamed out, Prowl could see Jazz and Sideswipe flinch out of the corners of his optics. “HEY! Get back here!!” Thundercracker yelled out, within a few kliks, he had caught up with the little sparkling, grabbed her and place her under his arm.

Prowl’s doorwings had begun to tremble, as fear began to seep it’s way into his frame and he felt his jaw gape. Breeze began to struggle, begging and pleading for Thundercracker to let her go. Then... _he started flying away._ Without realizing it, Prowl had practically jumped to his peds, leaning forward slightly with his servos on the table. Prowl could hear Breeze Burst call out his name along with Jazz’s again, but at this point he had blocked everything out. All he could do was watch the screen in complete fear as Breeze’s little struggling frame was taken farther and farther away. He heard her call out for him again, making his already terrified spark clench. He watched as her little servo shot out, oh how he so badly, _so desperately,_ wanted to take hold of the it and just pull her back to him.

“ **SIRE!!!** ”

Prowl felt his spark shatter. In that one moment, he felt the worst pain he had felt in his long life. Worse that gunshots, worse than severed wires, worse than _any_ visit to an angry Ratchet he’d ever had! The decepticons had just kidnapped a sparkling, _his sparkling!_ Prowl didn't realize it, but he had begun crying as well as mumbling audibly. So many conflicting emotions were running through his helm. Pain, sadness, dread, rage, fear….All of them combined into this overwhelming feeling of _terror._ All optics were now on him, surprise and shock on all their faceplates, aside from Jazz. Prowl was known very well as the mech that doesn’t show emotion. The only emotions he ever showed were anger and annoyance. Seeing him crying and shaking in fear was a surprising sight. Prowl kept his wide optics on the screen, even though the video has long since stopped, with the faint hope that some kind of message would pop up telling him that this wasn’t real and that it was some kind of sick prank, _but that didn’t happen._

Jazz stood up, put an arm around Prowl and guided him out of the room. Jazz was one of the very few bots that had learned Prowl’s subtle ways of showing emotion, along with his reasoning for being so stoic and this wasn’t the first time he had seen him have a break down. He quickly guided Prowl to his office since it was the closest place that was empty. Once inside Jazz sat him down and took a seat next to him. Within kliks Prowl completely broke down. Any composure left his his frame...completely zapped away. He buried his face in his servos and began to freely cry. Any words that left his vocalizer now became broken sobs and gibberish. His tense frame trembled and his doorwings shook at his sides. _Everything hurt._ Jazz felt his pain. All of the autobots did. He gently pulled his friend into a comforting embrace, trying to send him some kind of reassurance.

It all made sense now. All the worried looks, the serious tension, the odd feelings... _they all knew the possibility._ If you were taken by a decepticon there was two possible outcomes. You would be forced to become one of them or...you would be offlined. Everyone knew what the two outcomes could mean. Breeze Burst would either become an enemy...or _die._ All the autobots had become attached to her. In the two orbital cycles that Breeze Burst had been with the autobots, the little sparkling had become like a new member to their family and to have her ripped away from them just like that... _hurt._ And they all knew that Prowl would be the one most affected by this because he was the one who had grown most attached to the little sparkling. Despite how much he tried to hide it or deny it, it was plainly obvious. _He cared for her..._

And that’s what lead him to this moment. Prowl, the emotionless second in command of the autobots, clinging to Jazz, the third command of the autobots, reduced to tears and trembling as he begged the world to give him Breeze Burst back. His spark burned. And only one thing was going through his processor in that moment;

_He was going to get his sparkling back…._


	4. Fatherly Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter! I hope you all liked this story, I put a lot of heart into it. It felt nice to finally write out Breeze Burst's backstory. I really hope you guys like her. My main goal was to see how far you'd have to push Prowl's character to act affectionate and I believe I've met that goal. I also wanted to put my two cents in on how I think Prowl would act as a parent. Sorry for the erm... long wait for this chapter. I fell out of the Transformers Fandom for a while, but I'm back now!

If one word could possibly describe how Breeze Burst felt in her current situation, it was complete  _ terror _ . She was currently huddled as close as her little frame could be in a corner. The little femme had been placed in a cold, dark cell mere kliks after those three flying mechs brought her to...whatever this scary place was. The cell was barely even the size of a normal human bathroom, but in the optics of a very small sparkling like Breeze Burst the area was large and frightening. It was slightly damp, as though it had rained inside and it was beginning to dry, making the air chilly, causing Breeze to shiver, both in fear and from the cold. Most of the cell was frighteningly dark, the only source of light came from the gaps in between the bars locking her inside, casting a small portion into her area in the corner. In any other instance Breeze would’ve stayed as close to the source of light as possible because she was afraid of the dark, bad things lurked in the dark. That’s what Ironhide had said when she had heard him tell his war stories to the other bots. But right now Breeze wanted to stay as far away from the bars as possible...or to be more accurate, she wanted to be as far away from the angry mech mumbling and pacing in front of the cell.

He was one of the three mechs that had taken her away from the autobots, the red, white and blue one. From what Breeze could understand, he was told to watch her and make sure that she didn’t try to escape. Honestly, he didn’t even need to do that, she wasn’t going to try and escape in the first place. She was too scared to even  _ move _ , let alone try and escape! It didn’t help that the more she watched him, the more eerily familiar he looked. But she couldn’t place where she’d seen him before. The little femme began to wonder about how she was going to get home. Would the Autobots come and get her? Mister Optimus had to know she was missing by now. Jazz too! She really missed Jazz…He was really fun and she liked hearing him play music. He played with her when she was lonely and so did Sideswipe! Sideswipe was funny, really, really funny! He would get her in trouble with Prowl sometimes, but he always managed to get Prowl not to punish her, how he did that she didn’t know, but he would disappear for a few groons.  _ Prowl… _ He was really nice. He gave her hugs when she was upset, let her sit with him when he was working, he would help her when she needed something...He made her feel safe, nothing could go wrong when he was around. He meant so much to her…. _ they all did _ ….

A loud sob left Breeze Burst’s vocalizer. She wanted to go back to the Ark! She wanted to go home! She missed the Autobots! She missed her friends! She missed her family! She missed playing games with Jazz and Sideswipe! She missed hearing Ironhide’s war stories! She missed playing make believe with Bluestreak! She missed... _ she missed her sire _ . That last one hurt the most. If Prowl were here then everything would be okay! He always makes things okay! Another sob fell from her mouth. The red mech snapped around to glare at Breeze Burst. Growling, he banged on the bars harshly, causing Breeze Burst to jump and let out a loud frightened squeak at the sudden loud noise. “Don’t you  **DARE** start that infuriating crying again!!” He snapped angrily, snarling down at the little sparkling. Breeze Burst whimpered and tried to curl up closer to the corner, but there was no room left. His voice was  _ so _ loud! It was beginning to hurt her helm. The mech sneered down at the trembling sparkling then he began to angrily pace in front of the cell again and rant out loud. “This is pointless!! Why are we even wasting our time with this annoying little pest!? If  _ I _ were the leader of the Decepticons I would’ve offlined the sparkling and destroyed the Autobots long ago!!” Breeze Burst’s little frame tensed up and her optics widened.

T-The Decepticons? Aren't they the bad guys? That’s what mister Optimus said!  _ “Is that so, Starscream?” _ Breeze Burst snapped out of her thoughts and the area fell dead silent. The mech, who Breeze now knew as Starscream, snapped his helm to stare with wide optics at whomever had entered the room. “L-Lord M-Megatron!” Loud, heavy footsteps made their way down the hallway, nearing the entrance to the cell. They stopped just out of optic shot. “We talked about this Starscream, with the sparkling in our possession the Autobots will have no choice but to try and rescue her, that is when we eliminate them.” Starscream then shrank down a bit. “If I wasn’t busy planning our attack, I would offline you where you stand for your insolence!!” His deep voice boomed. Starscream fell to his knees and began to beg and plead for his life. “Please, Lord Megatron, I beg of you! Have mercy on me!” The response he got was a low growl. “Cease your pitiful display Starscream, I have no intention of ending you,” He paused, watching Starscream calm down a bit, then stated coldly. “ _ today _ .” Starscream yelped audibly and shrank back down again. “I do not have the time, nor the patience for it. I have more important matters to attend to, now move aside.” Starscream scrambled to his peds, quickly stepping aside and letting him pass by. A large mech stepped into view. He keyed in the passcode to the cell and the bars slid open. The mech entered, the bars slid closed behind him and slowly made his way over to the corner that Breeze Burst was huddled in.

The mech, Megatron, stayed silent, simply staring down at the much smaller sparkling below him. He was gray or...at least that’s what color Breeze thought he was, it was dark enough that he could be any color really. He stood in front of the light, casting a huge shadow over Breeze, making it even darker to the already frightened little sparkling. The only light left was the illumination from his crimson optics. His big... _ scary _ ...crimson optics. His scary optics that were staring right at her! Breeze whimpered and shrank, trying to make herself as small as possible.The silence was eerie, making Breeze even more frightened. Why wouldn’t he just say something!? He was just... _ standing  _ there, looking her up and down and not saying anything! Then, after a few more nanoseconds of silence, he grinned evilly and spoke. “My, my, it appears I was correct.” Huh? Breeze gave Megatron a confused look. Megatron knelt before Breeze, locking optics with her and grinning. “Tell me brat, were you one of those insufferable autobots that fled Cybertron and hid on that planet?” Breeze nodded her helm slowly, staring at him in shock. How did he know that? Who told him? Megatron suddenly let out a loud, creepy laugh.

Breeze jumped and whimpered again. Why was he laughing? He stopped after a moment and grinned evilly back down at her. “You must be the sparkling of those two Autobots that Skywarp and Thundercracker brought to me.” Breeze froze up, staring wide opticed at Megatron. Di-did he just say two?  _ Two Autobots? _ Did he mean…her Sire and Carrier? Were they here!? That means that they’re okay! “You have Sire an’ Carrier!?” Breeze questioned, hope and happiness replacing her fear. She momentarily forgot about her situation as...well she just learned that her Sire and Carrier are okay! She would finally have her family back! Everything would be okay! “Quite the opposite actually, I  _ had  _ them, but they’re gone now.” Breeze froze again and stared up at him. “Hu-huh?” Megatron laughed once again. “You  _ honestly  _ think that I would keep two annoying Autobots online?” Breeze merely stared at him in shock...was he saying what she thought he was saying? “I will admit, hearing their screams when I dismissed them to be offlined was quite satisfying, I was glad to put an end to all their crying and begging to be released.” Breeze’s frame began to tremble again, out of anger. Surprisingly, she uncurled herself from the corner and glared up at the Decepticon war lord with a pained, angry look. “Why would you do that!? My Sire an’ Carrier did nothin’ to you!! They nice!!  _ You big, mean, Mega-jerk face!! _ ” She cried out in anger, almost completely forgetting that she was still being held captive and was yelling at the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron’s grin disappeared and was replaced with an irritated scowl. He did not expect the fearful little sparkling to even think of yelling at him. Cry yes, but yell at him? No. Megatron leaned very close to Breeze Burst, keeping his faceplates a few inches away from hers. “I would watch my tone if I were you,  _ brat _ . You wouldn’t want to be  _ disposed of  _ like your creators, would you?” His crimson optics flared, burning into Breeze’s own blue ones. Fear now bleed back into Breeze Burst, replacing the anger, still she tried to look intimidating as to not let it show through, but it really didn’t look convincing. “Y-you don’t scare m-me.” She stuttered meekly. Well, that wasn’t technically a lie, she wasn’t scared of him.  _ She was terrified of him. _ “You are too much like your annoying creators, pretending to have bravery when you’re but a little  _ coward _ .” He hissed, standing up and turning away from her. “Next you’ll be begging to be released, like your creators did, begging and pleading to be let go  _ just so they could find you. _ ” He glared down at Breeze over his shoulder plate, crimson optics glowing in the darkness of the cell. “ _ Pathetic _ .” Breeze whimpered in fear and shrank back into the corner again, staring wide opticed at him.

Megatron crossed the cell and growled at Starscream, making said mech shrink back and gulp. “Open the cell, Starscream.” He demanded and Starscream obeyed, quickly keying in the code for the door. The bars slid open and Megaron exited the cell briskly. “I am going to return to the main area of the ship, you are to continue keeping watch of the brat Starscream, make sure that she does not escape and if I hear anymore talk of unloyalty to my rule,” Megatron faced Starscream fully, leaning down so that the twos faceplates were inches apart. His icy stare sending a chill through Starcream’s system. “I will not cease to rip you apart,  _ I’m I clear?” _ Starscream’s frame visibly shook, and he nodded his helm frantically. “Y-Yes, Lord Megatron! You are clear, very, very clear!” He blurted out, making Megatron roll his optics, turn around and stomp away, loud footsteps signaling his leave. Breeze Burst continued staring wide opticed at where Megatron had just been standing, then slowly she began to shake and her breathing became fast. A sob fell from her vocalizer, then another and another, until the poor sparkling had curled up into a ball and started wailing and bawling her little optics out.

_ “I want Sire!” _

 

* * *

 

Prowl stood silently next to the entrance to the Ark, helm forward, servos crossed and expression completely cold and bleak. He was upset, that was obvious, however he was trying his damndest not to show it, but with each passing klik more and more anger bleed it’s way into his tense frame, making his stance ridged and his field was reflecting his complete rage. The more he waited, the more rage that bubbled up inside of him. It was obvious to everyone that Prowl was pissed and prepared to rip someone, or more accurately, somebot apart. His optics were narrowed and his doorwings were in a defensive stance. Any Autobot that happened to be in his radius could feel the rage filled aura that surrounded him. Not a single bot dared to go near him as to avoid any pent up rage that he might unleash on the poor unfortunate soul that tried interacted with him. Jazz stood a good distance away from the wrath filled second-in-command, not wanting to be in his vicinity incase he snapped and went on a rampage and from how much negative energy the mech could feel radiating off of his field, he was pretty dang close to that point. Poor mech.

“Is he still standing there?” Jazz was ripped from his thoughts from the familiar voice of Bumblebee. The younger bot stood next to him, worry and concern quite clear on his faceplates Jazz nodded sympathetically, tearing his optics from Prowl to look down at Bumblebee. “Yeah, he is. Been standin’ there for almost two groons now.” He stated, his voice full of pity. His spark went out to poor Prowl. It may not seem obvious to the other Autobots, but Prowl was scared. Jazz had known Prowl for cycles, he was a mech knew for having no emotions, even though that wasn’t true. Prowl had emotions, he just locked them away. He had a reason for this, the mech had a reputation to uphold. Being the second of command came with responsibilities, one of which was to be a person of high authority and with authority comes the need to be intimidating and respected. Prowl had become so good a hiding away his emotions that rumors sprang up about him being created without the ability to feel anything at all. That’s how Prowl gained his reputation as  _ ‘the mech that never showed emotion.’ _ But that was the thing about rumors, they were rarely, if ever, true. Jazz had seen Prowl be happy, he had seen him be sad, he had seen the mech show many emotions over the course of their friendship.

Jazz had even tried on many occasions to get to get the second-in-command to open up, he wanted to show him that he didn't need to bottle his feelings up to earn the respect of the others. But Prowl always denied his suggestions, saying that showing his emotions would make him look weak in their optics, that he could be pushed around without a second thought or completely ignored. They were excuses, both of them knew that, but Jazz couldn’t force him to do something that he clearly didn’t want to do, so he opted to be subtle about his suggestions from then on. But even Prowl couldn’t keep his emotions locked up forever. After Breeze Burst came into the picture, he didn’t really have to make suggestions at all. A little known fact about Jazz was that he was a very good at making observations. Being in his line of work, he had learned over time how to observe and have a keen optics when it came to certain situations. Having known Prowl for so long, it was virtually a requirement due to his title of third-in-command, and being considered as his friend, Jazz could see the small signs Prowl had when showing emotions. No matter how much Prowl denied that he had any sort of feelings for the little sparkling, Jazz could tell that was far from the truth.

It started out as small things that, to those that didn’t know Prowl well enough, most bots wouldn’t notice. A few little chuckles here and there, a ghost of a smile making it’s way onto his faceplates, that odd, almost proud look he would get in his optics when she was around. Jazz could see it. He cared about her, like a sire would their creation. And under all that fiery rage that the mech was presenting, Prowl was scared. This was new territory for him. In most situations Prowl had two reactions to tragic situations, intense anger or an emotional shutdown. He just had the latter and now he had slipped into the former. Jazz didn’t even need to feel the negativity engulfing from to know that he was scared. He could see it. His doorwings were vibrating slightly, his frame was so tense that, to an outsider, it looked as though his joints had locked up and he could no longer move, all subtle signs that Prowl was afraid. Jazz didn’t blame him for being afraid, nobody blamed him for being afraid, because they were  _ all _ afraid. Autobots had been kidnapped or snached up by the Decepticons in the past, so much so that it had become common place. But this time it was  _ vastly _ different. All Autobots that had been taken in the past were fully grown mechs and femmes that could hold their own if need be, but Breeze Burst was neither of those things.

Breeze Burst was a young sparkling, she was small, there was no way she would be able to fight back if the Decepticons were to harm her. A sparkling could not defend itself. That’s where the fear came from, the possibility of Breeze having harm come to her, and the last thing that any of the Autobots wanted was for a sparkling to be hurt by the enemy. Optimus had a plan laid out, get in, distract the Decepticons so Jazz could find the cell or room Breeze Burst was being held in, get out. Of course there was more to the plan then just that alone, but that was the gist of it. Even with the plan though, Prowl was still scared, and Jazz knew exactly why. The mind could be quite the fickle thing sometimes, it could prove helpful on many occasions, but with how many ups the mind has, it has just as many downs. Prowl was known to pride himself on being quite the intelligent bot, he was the second-in-command after all, but even he had the ups and downs that come with one’s mind, and the cruel tricks it could play. One of Prowl’s downs was his tendency to jump to the negatives in situations such as this one. Staying positive as an impossible feet for him because his processor seemed to be bent on making him focus on only the unpleasant things and the what ifs.

Prowl’s negative processor was going to be the death of him someday. “I’m going to talk to him.” Jazz snapped from his thoughts yet again, and he stared down at Bumblebee in surprise. “I don’t think that’s a good idea little buddy. I know how Prowl gets when he’s like this, nothin’ can cool his flames and he might end up sayin’ something he don’t really mean.” He warned the younger mech, right now they really didn’t need Prowl to tear one of the other Autobots into pieces. But Bumblebee had a determined look on his faceplates, one that told Jazz that he wasn’t going to listen. Classic Bumblebee. “I need to at least  _ try _ to calm him down a little bit! He can’t go on a mission like this. He could run the risk of having a breakdown, or doing something he might regret!” The yellow mech countered, shifting his gaze to Prowl, who was still standing in the entrance. Jazz sighed, deciding to drop his objections, just as much as he knew Prowl, he knew Bumblebee. “Just don’t take anything he might say personally, he’s in a bad place right now.” He cautioned, watching as Bumblebee made his way over to the still very irate second-in-command.

Bumblebee visibly winced when he entered Prowl’s field, it was filled with so much negativity that it almost hurt to be near it. Despite this, he pressed on, making his way up to Prowl, and stopping right next to him. Prowl looked as though his mind with in another place. Jazz was correct about what Prowl was thinking about at the moment. He was hyper focusing on the what ifs. What if they didn’t get her back in time? What if she gets hurt in all the commotion while trying to get her back?  _ What if they’ve already hurt her?  _ Just thinking about that last one made his optics practically flare up. If one of those  _ immoral, vile, corrupt _ Decepticons laid  _ one _ servo on her, Primus knows what Prowl would do to them. The second-in-command had never felt this enraged before, he had come close on a few occasions, but in all the stellar cycles he had been online, he had yet to experience this intense a feeling such as this. Prowl was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear anyone approaching, nor did he hear them stop right next to him. “Prowl?” But he did hear the voice of Bumblebee when he was addressed, however he respond to him.

Bumblebee frowned when Prowl didn’t acknowledge him. He quietly thought over what exactly he could say to him, he hadn’t entirely thought this through, and he really didn’t want to make him more upset by saying the wrong thing. “I know you’re mad, you have a right to be, but… I really think you need to cool down a bit.” Bumblebee flinched slightly, expecting for Prowl to snap at him, but nothing came. Prowl glanced at Bumblebee out of the corner of his optics. “We’re all worried about Breezy, none of us want anything to happen to her, but if you stay as angry as you are now you might end up doing something you’ll regret.” He placed a servo on Prowl’s back-strut, hoping that the gesture would come off as comforting. “Right now what’s important is that we get Breeze back, grudges can wait, her safety comes first.” He emphasized on the parts about Breeze Burst, knowing full well that it would grab the mech’s attention. Prowl said nothing as few kliks passed by, making Bumblebee think that he had angered him more. In truth Prowl was just thinking over the younger mech’s statement. Finally he spoke. “Thank you, Bumblebee.” It was short and simple, but it held a lot of truth behind it. Bumblebee felt the tension in Prowl’s field lessen a bit, the anger was still there, but to Bumblebee that slight amount of ease he felt was a small victory. The two continued to stand by the entrance, even as Optimus called for the Autobots to line up and prepare to head off.

Breeze Burst lay, still curled up, in the corner of the cell she was in. The past few kliks had consisted of nothing but her crying her spark out and shaking. She was upset. She didn’t want to be here. Breeze was too young to comprehend the idea of death. She didn’t fully grasp what ‘going offline’ ment. She had heard the term be used many times since she had been brought to the Autobots, normally in Ironhide's war stories, and he always looked upset when he used it. Breeze was confused by this. Why did that word make bots so sad? It didn’t make sense. It was just a word! Beeze had even asked Prowl what the word ment once, but she didn’t really get an answer. Prowl seemed to avoid the subject, looking scared and sad at just the mention of the word. He simply said that it was something bad, and that Breeze was too little to understand. This lead Breeze to think of the term ‘offline’ as a bad thing, and for it to be really bad if a bot was “offlined.” So hearing that her creators had been offlined made Breeze hurt. Megatron said they were gone. Did that mean she would never see them again? She didn’t want that. She loved her creators.

Breeze Burst sniffled, sat up, and rubbed her little optics. Had she learned this information earlier she probably would still be crying, however due how much she had been bawling in the past few groons, she was all cried out. Now she was just tired and sad. As she sat, thinking of how much she wanted to go back to the ark, her gaze drifted up to the mech sitting outside the cell. Starscream was no long pacing outside, instead he was leaning against the bars. Breeze couldn’t see his face, but from how his wings were shaking, he was clearly shook up. Breeze didn’t know what compelled her to do this, maybe it was from the solar-cycles events, or maybe it was because she was so tired, but the sparkling found herself standing from the floor and walking over to the bars. Normally Breeze Burst would avoid talking to bots she didn’t know, but something inside her said that she needed to talk to him. After all, he looked scared, Breeze hated feeling scared, being scared didn’t feel good, whenever she was scared Breeze would go see Prowl, and he would make everything better. Maybe talking to Starscream would make him feel better, and then maybe he would let her go!

Breeze Burst gripped the bars, and rested her helm in between one of the gaps. Her optics gazed up at Starscream. He hadn’t even noticed her. He looked outwardly calm, his optics narrow, and a frown plastered on his faceplates, but his wings were shaking, and his servos kept fidgeting.  _ ‘He must be really scared.’ _ Breeze thought, placing a digit to her mouth plates, just like Prowl did when he was deep in thought. Finally the little femme spoke. “Mister?” Starscream jumped when Breeze’s small voice addressed him, he didn’t expect her to speak to him, honestly that was the last thing he expected her to do considering how frightened she had been the entire thiem she’d been here. He recovered quickly, and ungracefully, then he glared down at the little sparkling.  _ “What?”  _ He spat, making Breeze shrink back momentarily. She frowned back at him, for some reason she wasn’t as scared of him as she was a few groons ago. “Why’re your wings shaking?” She pointed at his wings and raised an optic range. Starscream glared at her, sneering. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He growled, crossing his arms, and huffing. “I do wanna know mister.” She echoed, looking at him curiously. Starscream rolled his optics, averting his gaze to the wall.

“It’s none of your business brat.” He sneered. Breeze pouted, and glared up at the stubborn mech. “You’re mean! I just wanna help you!” Starscream raised an optic range at her. “What are you on about?” Breeze stood up a little straighter, and she gave him the best stern look she could make, trying to imitate how Prowl looked when he was getting on to the other Autobots for doing something wrong. “Yous scared, an’ Pwowl says that when you feel scared to talk to someone you twust. I don’t wike feewing scared, an’ I don’t want you to feel scared cause’ feewing scared is bad.” She explained in a serious tone, well, as serious as a sparkling could be. Starscream just stared at her, looking confused. “Primus, I can  _ barely  _ understand what you’re saying! Just how old are you??” He questioned, rather loudly, making Breeze tilt her helm in confusion. She held up four digits, causing Starscream to place a servo to his face, and sigh. “That explains it. Listen brat, I’m a full grown mech. I don’t need a puny sparkling’s comfort!” He boasted, gesturing to himself as though he where the best thing in the world. “Wiar.” Starscream just stared at her.

“What?” Breeze pointed at him. “You’re wying, and wying is wong. Pwowl says so.” She started, her stern look returning. “Yous scared, I know yous scared. When I’m scared I go to Pwowl an’ he makes me feel safe! That big mean bot made you scared, an’ dat’s not wite!” She released her grip on the bars and crossed her little arms. “He shouldn’t be mean to you, cause that’s bad an’ it makes you feel bad. Dazz says that if someones being mean to you, you gotta tell someone an’ then they’ll get in twouble. If Pwowl was here, he’d put that meanie in timeout!” She exclaimed. Starscream just stared at Breeze Burst for a few kliks as his processor slowly took in what she had just said, then when it finally hit him, he doubled over as laughter took over his frame. Breeze jumped slightly and covered the sides of her helm as the loud cackling echoed around the area. Ugh, he was just  _ so loud! _ It was beginning to hurt her helm! “Lo-Lord Megatron, the great- the great Decepticon war lord, placed in t-timeout like a little _ sparkling!? _ Ahahahahah!! Oh, I would pay to see that come to fruition!!” Starscream laughed, rubbing some stray coolant that had sprang up from his optics.

Breeze Burst raised an optic range as she watched Starscream continue to laugh. What was so funny? Being put in timeout was the worst! It’s boring, and it means you did something bad! Breeze  _ hated  _ being put in timeout! She’d never found it funny at all. So why was he laughing? Starscream had to slide into a sitting position to keep from falling over. Just as he had begun to calm down, and his laughing had dulled into mere chuckling, a small ding from his com caught his attention. He pressed a digit to the side of his helm and spoke. “Ye-Yes? What is it, Soundwave?” There was a klik of silence as Breeze Burst watched Starscream’s expression change from amused, to surprised, and then to anger. A small animal-like growl sounded from his vocalizer, and he stood up suddenly. “I’m coming out there.” He stated with an air that said there was no room for argument. There was another short pause, and then the mech started shouting.  _ “Forget _ the sparkling already!! Do you  _ honestly  _ think this brat has the capability to escape?! She’s not even old enough to use her T-cog!” Starscream yelled and stomped a ped in frustration. “I don’t care what Megatron said, I’m not going to sit in here and watch this brat like a fragging _ babysitter  _ while the Autobots are loose in our base!! I’m the second in command for Primus’ sake!!” He snapped, before ending the com with an angry huff.

Starscream shot Breeze Burst a cold glare, and without a word, took off down the hallway, leaving Breeze all by herself in her cell. The poor little femme was confused, and a little annoyed with everyone's constant use of the word ‘brat’ when referring to her. She wasn’t a brat! Rude mechs… What was that all about? One nano-klik Starscream was laughing his helm off, and the next, he’s yelling and storming off in anger. Breeze frowned as she stared down the hallway. He said something about the Autobots being here. Her optics lit up at the idea of them being here. That ment they were here to save her! She would get to go home! She’d be back with Jazz, and Sides, and Blue, and… and  _ Prowl. _ Breeze’s servos gripped the bars a little tighter at the thought of Prowl. Oh Primus, she missed him. She missed everyone, but being away from Prowl hurt. She hoped he wasn’t too scared about her being gone. A sudden thought sprung into her processor. What if they couldn’t find her? That would be bad. She didn’t know where she was in this place, so what if they got lost while looking for her? Her optics dimmed at the thought.

She wanted to get out of her. No, scratch that, she  _ needed  _ to get out of here! If the Autobots couldn’t find her, then she would just have to find the Autobots! immediately, she tried to see if she could squeeze through the gaps in the bars, but even with her small size, she couldn’t get through. Huffing, she took a step back from the bars and placed her servos on her hips.  _ ‘What would Prowl do?’ _ She wondered, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Prowl was really smart, and he always knew what to do. What did he do when he was thinking again? Maybe if Breeze Burst copied him she could come up with an idea on how to get out of this cell? She brought a digit to her mouth plates again, narrowed her optics, and thought real hard. There had to be something she could do, but nothing was coming to her. The sparkling groaned in frustration and threw her servos in the air. This wasn’t working! Whenever Prowl made those funny faces and did that thing with his servo, he  _ always  _ said something smart or came up with ideas!  _ Why wasn’t it working for her!? _ Breeze was becoming more and more frustrated, and more and more scared with each passing klik. What if the Autobots  _ never  _ found her?

Her servos balled into tiny fists and she felt coolant well up in her optics from the sheer frustration and fear mixing inside her spark. She shut her optics tightly and let out a loud and angry shout, then she reared back and punched the bars holding her in this stupid room. “I want  _ out!!” _ She yelled, punching the bars with her other servo. “I wanna go home!!” She began adding more power to her blows, not much since she wasn’t really strong, and she didn’t seem to take notice of the dings that were beginning to form on the tops of her servos. “I  _ hate  _ it here!!” By now, coolant was streaming down her cheeks as she continued to yell out all her aggravation and pain. “I wan’ Sides, an’ Dazz, an’ Bwue, an’.. An’...!” Everything was going wrong, and it was hurting the poor sparking’s very core. She’d been taken away from her new family, she couldn’t get out of this stupid, dark cell, and worst of all, she discovered that her creators were  _ gone. _ All those things combined were causing a flurry of emotions to cloud in her mind. She was mad at all the Decepticons for taking her away, she was scared that the Autobots might not find her, and she may never see them again, and she was sad that her creators were gone.

_ “I wan’ Pwowl!!” _ She screamed as loud as she could, bringing her ped back and kicked the bars as hard as her little frame would allow. A deafening clank rang out, and normally Breeze Burst would’ve grimised or covered her audios, but right now she didn’t even notice the noise. As the adrenaline in her frame slowly dribbled away, the pain from repeatedly hitting and then kicking those bars started catching up with her. She whimpered quietly and cuddled her servo close to her chassis. A bit more coolant slipped from her optics and a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. “Wan’ my _ Sire…”  _ She mumbled, hung her helm and sniffled. She just wanted to be in Prowl’s arms again. She just wanted to feel  _ safe  _ again. The more kliks passed, the more saddened Breeze Burst became. At this point, she was ready to just give up, to accept the fact that she might be stuck here forever. That was, until she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. For a moment, she thought it was Starscream or Megatron coming to hurt her or something, but she was quite wrong. The bot who came into her vision was not a Decepticon, it was  _ Jazz. _

“Dazz!!” She exclaimed, optics lighting up in joy and stinging servos completely forgotten. Jazz looked absolutely relieved to hear the sparkling’s voice. “Breeze Burst! Oh, thank Primus! Gimme a klik, Ah’m gettin’ you outta there.” He quickly began typing on the keypad and within a few nano-kliks the bars slid open. Breeze didn’t waste any time in rushing out of the cell and almost tackling Jazz, who had knelt down and opened his arms for her. “Dazz! Dazz!” Breeze cried, suddenly finding it hard to form any other words. She burst into tears for what felt like the hundredth time that cycle and clung to Jazz’s neck, afraid that if she let didn’t hold him tight enough he would disappear. “There we are, there we are. I gotcha Breezy, I gotcha… Oh thank  _ Primus _ you’re okay. Ya had us all worried sick.” He whispered to her, scooping her up and holding her close. He allowed his field to engulf Breeze’s and full her with comforting sensations. He couldn’t stay in the hall for every long however, he needed to get here out of here. Without another word, he took off in the direction he came from, making sure to keep a tight grip on Breeze.

Right after Jazz burst into the main part of the Decepticon base he started taking sharp turns, and after that everything became a blur to Breeze Burst. She flinched as ear-piercing sounds began attacking her audios from all angles. Jazz placed a digit to the side of his helm which immediately connected him to Optimus Prime via his com link. All he said was one sentence, . _ :Ah’ve got ‘er, headin’ to the Ark now!:. _ before disconnecting. Next, he opened a private com between him and Prowl. He knew that telling Prowl that he had Breeze Burst would calm the second in command at least a little, and at the moment, being calm was integral. _ .:Prowl, ah’ve got Breeze, she’s safe!:. _ He didn’t wait to hear what Prowl had to say, he needed to focus on getting out of here, so he quickly disconnected, just in time to dodge a stray bast from one of the Decepticons. “Keep ya helm down, Breeze!” He shouted over the chaos. Breeze obeyed and ducked her helm down as far as she could. It didn’t take that long for Jazz to find the exit, he’d been in this place so many times that he pretty much knew it’s layout by spark.

“Hold still, Breeze!” He pried the sparkling off his neck, and transformed into his alt-mode. Breeze had shut her optics again, she knew what Jazz was doing, and when she reopened them when she heard the transformation sound end. She let out a sigh when she saw that she was inside Jazz’s alt-mode. Jazz stepped on the gas and rocketed through the exit. Breeze stared in awe when she saw what was outside the Decepticon base, it was water. Jazz was  _ driving underwater.  _ “Woah…” She gasped, pressing her servos to Jazz’s windows and watching as fish swam by. “Are ya okay, Breeze? Those Decepticons didn’t hurt ya did they?” Jazz’s voice cut in. Breeze looked over at his console and frowned. “Nu-uh, they no ‘urt me Dazz.” She answered, sitting down and fiddling with her digits. “I ‘urt my ser’os ‘dough...” She mumbled. “How’d ya do that?” Jazz asked. Breeze looked at her servos. Her knuckles were dented and some of the paint had been scraped away. “I hit the baws ‘cause I wan’d out.” She explained, looking back up at the console. Breeze stared back out the window into the water, her mind swimming with thoughts. The rest of the drive back to the Ark was completely silent while the two tried to recover from the stress of that whole situation.

* * *

 

The Autobots arrived back at the Ark in record time with Prowl essentially leading them, driving faster than Optimus Prime, who was tailing right behind him. The second in command couldn’t remember the last time he had driven this fast, but honestly that was the farthest thing on his mind right now. At the moment, Breeze Burst was the only thing he was thinking about. Of course, his negatively overthinking processor was making his focus on the worst of scenarios. Jazz had said that she was safe, but that didn’t rule out the possibility that she was hurt or injured. If she  _ was  _ hurt, how badly was she hurt? Could it just be a scratch or dent? Was she cut or slashed?  _ Could she be missing a limb!? _ And that was just if the injury was physical, there was still mental damage to think about! What if they messed with her processor? They could have put things into her mind that could  _ completely  _ shatter her sanity! Too many negative thoughts, too many negative thoughts. The nano-klik he made it through the entrance and transformed, a tiny voice called out to him. “Pwowl!!” The mech in question dropped to his knees and held his arms open for the small sparkling racing towards him.

As he expected, Breeze Burst ran right into his arms and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and cradled her close to his chassis. He felt both joy and relief wash over his spark now that he had Breeze back in his arms. “Primus! Thank  _ Primus, _ you’re okay, Breeze Burst! I was- I just- Y-You  _ scared  _ me…” He admitted, something that surprised even him, but his reputation didn’t matter right now. “‘M sowwy, Pwowl! D-Dun’- Dun’ mean to scare you!” Breeze Burst sobbed, burying her face in Prowl’s shoulder plate and crying. Prowl shook his helm, and rubbed the back of Breeze’s helm. “No, no, no Breeze, you have no reason to apologize, none of this is your fault, little one.” He soothed, standing from the ground and sighing. Breeze’s field was such a mess, her emotions were running haywire. Prowl extended his own field as a means of comfort for the shaking sparkling in his arms. It appeared to help a tad, but Breeze was clearly still upset and just wanted to be near Prowl. “M-Missed you, Pw-Pwowl. S-Scared! T’ought I’d n-never see you ’gain!” Breeze bawled, a few tiny hiccups falling from her vocalizer.

"I know, sweetling. I missed you too, I was scared too. I would hate never seeing you again, but everything is okay now. You’re safe.” It continued like that for a good while, Breeze sobbing and brokenly voicing her fears to Prowl while he listened and comforted her to the best of his ability. The rest of the cycle went by in a blur for Prowl. Ratchet caught up with him before he could go anywhere and said that he needed to look over Breeze Burst to make sure she had no injuries. Other than a few scrapes, which were easily fixed with a good buffing, and the dents in her servos, those only took a few kliks to fix, she was perfectly fine. After that, Prowl brought Breeze to the common area so she could have some energon. The poor femme went through three cubes of the pink liquid in a short amount of time and ended up with the hiccups for a short while. The rest of the cycle was pretty much spent in the commons with all of the Autobots checking in on Breeze Burst. A few of them made the unfortunate mistake of trying to take her from Prowl, which was instantly met with loud protests from the sparkling.

Even  _ Jazz  _ couldn’t get her to separate from the praxian, she was just too keen on clinging to Prowl like her spark depended on it. Eventually everyone just gave up on trying to hold her and just let her stay with Prowl. Soon enough, night fell on the Ark and everyone finally decided to retire. The cycle had been nothing short of exhausting for all of them, but even so, Prowl couldn’t seem to fall into recharge. It was odd for him, he always had a good rest schedule, but tonight, he just couldn’t get his mind to calm down. Perhaps it was just the cycles events? But nonetheless, he lay awake in his berth, staring at the ceiling. He felt…  _ off. _ Not just because he wasn’t recharging, no, this was different. He had put Breeze Burst down to recharge about a groon or so ago, and ever since, he had been feeling this restlessness in his frame, like an urge. An urge to be in there with her, to keep her safe. He sighed. All these emotions were making him a tad annoyed. He was so accustomed to keeping them at bay, but now he felt them all swirling around in frame like some sort of tornado. It almost made him feel sick.

The sound of the door connecting his berthroom to Breeze’s caught his attention, so he sat up. Tiny peds shuffled their way up to his berth, and just as he expected, it was a very sleepy Breeze Burst looking up at with with a sad expression. “Pwowl?” She called his name quietly, then she yawned. Prowl’s face softened. “Yes, Breeze Burst. What do you need, little one?” He asked kindly. Breeze shifted nervously and frowned up at him. “H-Had a bad dweam, Pwowl… C-Can I sweep wiff you?” She asked, lifting her arms and making grabby hands at the older mech. Prowl could never say no to that request, so he leaned over and brought Breeze into his berth. “Of course, sweetling.” Breeze smiled at him, then shifted so she was laying down next to him. She nuzzled herself against his chassis, and Prowl wrapped his arms around her. “Would you like to talk about your dream, little one? It might help you feel a little better.” Prowl asked in a soft tone. Breeze thought for a moment, then she spoke in a small and frightened voice.

“The De-De-sept-i-i-cons took me ‘gain, Starsc’eem was there too an’ he yelled a lot.” Prowl chuckled a bit at that. “an’ they say’d that I’s never going h-home, an’ that the Autobots dun’ like me. They said my sire an’ carrier dun’ like me neither an’ that’s why they g-gone. Then I was all awone, a-an’ it was d-dark a-an’...” Breeze sniffled a little and stared up at Pwowl with fear in her optics. “I-I’s scared, Pwowl… I dun’ wanna get taken away ‘gain.” She confessed, and it wasn’t just because of the dream. The whole event had scared her, and she was terrified that it would happen again. Prowl frowned, and held her closer. “I will not let that happen, Breeze Burst. You are not going to be taken again. And the Autobots not liking you? Nonsense, if they didn’t like you, then why would they have rescued you from the Decepticons? And while I may not have known your creators personally, I can assure you, they loved and cared about you deeply.” He stated firmly. Breeze started at him for a few kliks, then she gave him a serious look. “You pwomise?” She asked, making Prowl smile and nod. “I promise you, little one.”

There was a beat of silence, then Breeze smiled back at him. “Otay…” She said, followed by another adorable yawn. Prowl hummed, sending soft vibrations to Breeze’s smaller frame. “I believe it’s time for you to rest, little one. You’ve have a long and stressful day.” He said, slowly running a servo down her back strut. Breeze Burst shifted her helm so her one of her audio receptors was pressed against his chassis so she could hear the soothing pulses of Prowl’s sparkbeat and smiled contentedly. A tiny sigh left her vocalizer and she felt herself slipping off into recharge. She _loved_ Prowl, he always made her feel _safe,_ and _cared for,_ and _loved._ Prowl was _important_ to her, he was her _guardian,_ her _protector._ _“G’night sire…”_ She whispered, then her optics dimmed and her frame when lax as she fell into a deep state of recharge. Prowl’s optics widened heard that word leave Breeze’s vocalizer. Did she just say… _Sire?_ A tiny pulse went through his frame and that feeling returned. He just laid there for a bit, absorbing what Breeze had said. Then, _he smiled._ A genuine, warm, happy smile. It all clicked, and now it made sense.

The feelings, he hadn’t had a clue what they were before now, but now he understood. They weren’t some random emotions he had been trying to bottle up, _they were fatherly affection._ Prowl had been feeling affection and love for Breeze Burst from the beginning. _‘Sire, huh? ...I think I like that.’_ He thought, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading around his spark. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Breeze’s forehelm. _“Goodnight, my sweetling.”_ He whispered, gazing at Breeze Burst, _his sparkling_ with fondness and love. Huh, the more Prowl thought about it, he didn’t feel restless anymore. He was actually content. Prowl dimmed his optics and sighed, the embrace of recharge creeping up his frame.  This was going to be an interesting new chapter in the book that was Prowl's life, but he was prepared to be the best sire he could be, especially if that meant seeing this sweet little femme grow into a wonderful young bot. In his optics Breeze Burst didn’t think of him as a _friend,_ Breeze Burst thought of him as a _parent,_ _and Prowl was quite certain that he could deal with that._


End file.
